My life isnt normal!
by Wolf-cyco-girl-so-pretty
Summary: just read and youll see. And i hav 3 books before this just click on my name and youll see them. And be nice with the comments plz and thank you : . Oh and if you hav any ideas that will be really great too. Oh and its in POVs its not in chapters!


My life isnt normal!

Ayana: Oh somethin just poped in my head. Seth:What? Ayana: Remember what we talked about on the beach. Seth:yea. Seth sounded nervous and annoyed. Ayana:Well um stark was at my job the other day at um wolf lake. Seth:Ayana u jus thought of that now or at least u could hav said that when we got home. Wow didnt kno he would get this mad. Ayana: Well i think this was a good time to tell you. Seth: Well its not. Ayana: Whats your problem i jus wanted to let you kno. Seth:I hav no problem. I sighned loudly. Ruby:What conversation and why the crude atittude seth? Seth: See babe this is y i said dont talk about it around people. Ayana:What i didnt u did i didnt say what convers we were saying or talkin about. Seth:But you brought it up. Ayana:Ok ok ok seth im sorry for bringing up something u sould hav known. Ruby:Shit what did i say. Seth:Nothin its just some people cant keep their mouths shut. Ayana:Exuse me are u talking about me! Seth:Weeeeell u did say sumthin u werent supposed to say or more likely talk about. Ayana:SHUT THE FUCK UP SETH ARE U KIDDIN ME. Seth:NO SHIT AYANA. Ayana:OK JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SETH DONT TALK TO ME. Seth:FINE! Then my heart shock with sadness anger and idk for sum reason adrinaline. I had to fight off the urge to jump out the car and run for the woods. We finelly arrived at the house and lookin forward to seein my babies. I ran to the house seeing my babies on the couch eating pizza and watching something on tv. 5:Mommy! Ayana:Heeeeeey! They all smiled at me when i ran to them. Seth:Hey kids! 5:Daddyyyyy! Seth: Can i hold dem. Ayana:Y ask me there urs to. Seth took sophia out of my arms then i picked up ana. Seth:Um ayana im sorry ok i didnt mean wat i said. i jus nodded. I was tired from the so called fight i had with linda and good thing caroline held her back cuz i was going to snap her neck. Seth:Babe u ok? Ayana:Um yea. Then i put ana back down. ay: huny im tired im jus going to go to bed ok. Seth:Yea ill c u in a sec. I walked down the hall way hearing voices in rubys room. Ruby:I dont know when they are going to leave its killin me i mean i dont mind the babies and ayana but the boys are just they have love for other people and i dont i mean i left mine cuz it wasnt right and i hav a huuuuuge love spot for seth...i think im in love with seth and i dont want to steal him from ayana. :Dont worry just be friends with him and see how it goes oh u know what see if he likes u...u did say they had a fight right. Ruby:yea i dont think they sort it out yet but dont under estamate them two there love is like wow everytime seth lookes at her theres no dought they are going to get married soon. :Well heres ur chance if they didnt sort it out and whats so good about this guy anyway. Ruby:Well hes sweet,funny,entertaning,handsume,adorable,hot,caring,protective in a good way,respectful,strong, im mean he has all the right things she has no idea how lucky she is and she has a fight with him and i really want to know what secret they hav together. :What do u mean? Ruby:Ayana said remember what we talked about and that made me suspicous and seth got mad then she got furious and i...i really love him i really do. :Do u hav any connections with him? Ruby:No but i would luv to take ayanas place and her kids are so cute just like their father. :Awwww then whats stoppin yea? Ruby:Thats not a fuckin question u know they are in luv with eachother and plus they known eachother their whole lives. :Ok u said they had a fight right?Ruby:For fucks sake aline yes. Aline:Ok well observe them be carful not to get caught ok. Ruby:Yea i just dont want to hurt ayana. Aline:Ok i understand. Ruby:ok see u when ill show u a pic of him. Aline:Ok ill see u...um tomorrow night. Ruby:Where? Aline: Um at my place. Ruby:Ok see u tomorrow night. Aline: Byyyye. Then i heard a click. I quickly walked to my room closed the door. My brain was telling me to sllep from the circles under my eyes but all my other instinks told me to go to seth and watch out.

Seth POV (See i got a new one)

Im so stupid how can i go off on my soul mate like that? She must be really mad at me still. Sitting on the couch with my offsprings watching tv with them i sumtimes wonder what i do to diserve this wounderful family. First my soon to be wife and i already have 5 kids. A man my age would hav ran off some where. But me no im the happiest man on this fucked up planet. I looked over at the babies and see them half sleep. So i took them in there cribs. Walkin into my room to find my yani sleep makes me happy. Damn do i sound corny. I walked to the bed and tucked myself in hugging my arms around her. And fell right into sleep.

Ayana Pov

Waking up in my mans arms is one of the best things ever. Slipping out if his strong soft arms i went to the bathroom. I curled my hair put little eyeliner on and eyeshadow. A racoon look is not a good look. Then putting on a dress that passes my knee alittle and the color of the dress is like a caribbean blue,the dress is silk that has a bow in the middle that looks like its tied, and stapless,the bottom of the dress is flowy(Every move i take i sways with me). Stepping out of the bathroom to see that seth is still sleeping soft little snores coming in and out of his nose. Pulling myself away from this beautiful scene. Going down the stairs to the kitchen i dicided to make pancakes,bacon,eggs with cheese,franch toast,sausage. And i just realized that we havent eaten real food in a while. Ill hav to go visit emily. Nyx:Hello daughter. Ayana:HOLY CRAP few dont do that. Nyx:Im just dropping by and to remind you that the little ones birthday is this wendsday. Ayana:What that soon? Nyx:Yup. Ayana:Whats today? Nyx:Monday. Ayana:Ugh i hate mondays. Nyx laughed. Nyx:Hahaha darling darling darling u still have much to come your way. Ayana:Is it bad? Now im worryed. Nyx:Well no and yes its bad...and good. Ayana:Will bad things come first? Nyx:You will have to see darling. Ayana:Please mom tell me for all sake. Nyx:No you have to figure out things you self us ur powes gifts and instincs if you dont learn how to do this all will be bad trust me youll use this "Feeling" alot. Ayana:Oh god. Nyx:Dont worry daughter ur not alone you hav your brothers and sisters and your mate and your children and your friends your not alone. Ayana:Whos involved in this? Nyx:People you know and dont know and to soon be your friends and enemy. Ayana:Who are the new people i am soon to meet are they like me? Nyx:You hav to see darling for yourself youll know whos friend and foe. Ayana:Ok and if you hav anything else please mother tell me. Nyx:I surly will huny and one thing before i must go...Be awear that all friends are not friends and who they say they are time has changed huny and enemys maybe friends to whom they may seem and protect your family do what ever you must do to protect you little ones and mate and another...Please be careful and choose wisely you already chose sides and you already got the hard part but some are harder than others from time to time some are so easy you dont know what to do so please be careful. Ayana:I will try bye. Nyx:Good bye. And she disappared. While I was cooking breakfast i thought of what my mom said "Your friends maybe sumthin they arnot" And my thought went strait to ruby from what she said last night. I was i so much tought i didnt hear seth come in. Hey babe seth said while hugging from the back. Ayana:Hey. Seth:Mmmm smells good. Ayana:Y thanxs. Seth:Your welcome. I took the paltes from the cabinets and set them down on the table. I looked at seth and he looked like he was thinking hard. Ayana:You ok? Seth:Um i was just thinkin do u still want to move in with me or no. Ayana:Oh seth that argument last night was nothin that argument last night is so small to me its like it never happened. And his eyes beamed at me. Seth:Soo... Ayana:Yes seth still am haha. Seth:Oh thank god. Ayana:Seth i love you and nothing or NO one is taking that away from my mine. Seth:Same here. Ruby:Hey guys whats up. Shit she was listining the whole time prolmably. Ayana:Hm nothin just talkin. Ruby:Bout what? Ayana:About sumthin well we are planing on movin out. Ruby:Movin outta what? Ayana:Ruby u sure are askin a lot of questions hahaha. Ruby:Im just curious. Ayana:Well my turn curious about what? Ruby:Um about you two. Ayana:Why? Ruby:I dont know why just am. I turned around a little from the pan of bacon to find ruby staring at seth and seth lookin at some newspaper. Ayana:Mm hm. Ruby snapped out of her trance lookin a bit emberrased. With her cheeks turning red. Seth:Hey huny. I saw rubys eye brows furrow a little. So since she thinks seths hers ill have to clam whats mine. Ayana:Yes babe. Seth:Do you think this is good. Ruby:Let me see. She went for a grab of the newspaper. Until i grabbed it first. There was picture of houses in the houses section. Ayana:Which one. Seth pointed to the wooded one in the woods close to the ocean. Ayana:Where is this? Seth:In washington,La push. Ayana:oh this house is huge its expinsive but i can handel it. Seth:No we will live with leah for awhile till i get the money. Ayana:Seeeeth i got it please let me get it the sooner the better ok. Seth:Are you sure. Ayana:haha yes huny im sure. Seth:It doesnt feel right. Ayana:Trust me its ok. Ruby:Hey why dont u guys stay here? Seth:No thanks ruby we like to be close to family being far right now im gettin home sick so and plus i want my kids to be raised in their home town. Ruby:Please at least let collin and brady stay here. Ayana:Oh no haha oh wait where are they going to live? Seth:Well we can get them an apartment. Ayana:Oh seth can they live with us pleeeeeease? I poked my bottom lip out and ruby did a discusted face. Seth:mmmm sure why not. Ayana:Awww thank you seth so much. Seth:Ur welc huny. And i kissed him. Them when to put the last of the food on the table and right on que collin and brady came down. Collin:WHOOOO WHATS COOKIN smells good. Ayana:You two sit. And with that they sat down so fats i thought the chair might have broke. Seth collin and brady grab the food so fast me and ruby just got done getting our food by time the boys put bacon in thier mouths. Mmmmms and very good comments were going around. Brady:This might beat Emily in her cookin skills. Collin:Thats one hell of a cook to beat Emily. Ayana:You know how good Emily cooks i can never beat her. Seth:Well angel you just did. I just smiled. And took a bit. And boy they were right. Ayana:Um guys i hav to tell you sumthin. For sec i tought they werent listinin from the food until they slowed down so that is my chance to talk. Ayana:Um the kids birthday is wendsday. Seth:What no its not. Ayana:Yea remember. Seth was thinkin. Seth:Oh yea. Ayana:Speakin of the kids ill be back. I felt eyes on me and not just normal but hateful. I will have to deal with her tomorrow night. Walking up the stairs i heard my phone ringing. Ayana:Hello? Luke:Ayana how are you? Ayana:Good good how are you. Luke:Fine. Ayana:Whatcha need? Luke:Zoey is havin the babies. Ayana:When? Luke:Friday. Ayana:Oh ok im coming back home tomorrow im going to talk to seth about that. Luke:Good. Ayana:Oh and luke the babies b-day is wendsday il talk to you about that later. Luke:What the babies are just born. Ayana:I kno i kno ill explain that later. Luke:Ok all the shit thats been happenen i guess ill believe you. Ayana:Ok see you later. Luke:Ok bye. Ayana:Bye. Then i hung up. I lazly sat on my bed. Ruby:Ayana can i talk to you. Ayana:Yes. Ruby:I want to talk to you about seth. Ayana:What about? Ruby:Well sorry but im in love with him and i would like to be best friends with him is that ok. Ayana:What does "Best friends" mean exactly? Ruby:I want to be his best friend. Ayana:Your tellin me this because. Ruby:Because i love him and dont take this the wrong way i just think that i should be with him now as best sisters im tellin ya this. Ayana:Well nothin can change that and pretty soon well be leavin so go talk to him and stuff but wait ill hav to talk to him first. Ruby:Oh its just a sec. Ayana:No this is an emergency. Ruby:Oh well fine them. I quickly got up and ran to where seth was. Ruby:AYANA WAIT! She said before i went down stairs. Ruby grabbed my arm and wanked it to her chest. Ruby:When i talk to him i mean privecy. Ayana:Bitch let GO! And i pushed he so hard to the wall a crack formed. Ayana:I changed my fucking mind. Ruby:who said you had a choice this is my house and your in it. Ayana:Bitch not for long. And i ran down stairs. Ayana:SETH...SETH. Seth:Im here babe. He was in the room with collin and brady watching football. Ayana:We need to talk. Collin and brady ooooed. Ayana:Shut up its not that. Seth walked slowly with me into the kitchen and collin and brady were listining maybe but i didnt care cuz they are involved too. Seth:Whats wrong? Ayana:Ruby thats whats wrong we are leaving tomorrow morning we have to go now and pack up the babys stuff yours mine collin and bradys and get the fuck out of here! I spock lowly. Seth:Y whats wrong. Ayana:This is just like the movie i saw but your not going to believe me. Seth:Babe all the shit we went throught and the shit i saw theres no tellin i wouldent believe you. I saw trust in his eyes. Ayana:Ruby loves you like really love you. Seth:Oh thats why. Ayana:Well yea that to but what nyx also said this morning. Seth:Whats she say. Now he looked worried. Ayana:Some pleasent some not and she said some friends may become an enemy and i hav a feeling rubys one of them. Seth:How many bad people. Ayana:I dont know she wouldnt tellme she said i had to feel it. Seth:Ok what ever you want well leave tomorrow night. Ayana:No tomorrow morning i can take it here and im scared that our babies are here whith the enemy. Seth:ok fine morning but right not we need to pack up and rest ok. Ayana:Yea...did we check the babies or did you. Seth:Why...is it a feeling! Ayana:Yea. I ran up the stairs to my room to see ruby holdind sirus. Ayana:Ruby whatcha doin. Ruby:Nothin just seein the babys. Please nyx dont let her hurt them. Ayana:oh ok. I peeked over the crib to see all of them in there. Ayana: mmm. Seth:Whats goin on here? Ruby:Nothin sethy just holdin your kids our kids. She whispered that last part i almost didnt hear her. Sirus woke up and that was a bad thing for her. When the kids since my presents they want to see me first when the wake. Siruse cried so loud he woken the others. Then ispeed to the crib. Ayana:Its ok mommys her im right here. Then if that dosnt work i all way touch them. ...Silent. I looked into all of their eyes drifting back to sleep. I turned my head back to ruby and took sirus out of her arms. Ruby:Awww you dont like aunty ruby anymore. She used a whiny voice. I knew why she chose sirus. Cuz siruse looked exactly like seth with the same hair style everything except he has colored streaks. Ayana:No he does that to everyone except seth and I. Ruby:Yea. Then she walked away. Seth:Hey yani do you uderstand carbengshi? Ayana:Carbengshi? Seth:Yea. Ayana:Yea. Seth:E uderstuh la yug sald sug luda mu. Ayana:Yug sagd thunt? Seth:Yel. Ayana:E tulg yug shug luda yug balt. I walked over to him swaying my hips making my dress sway his eyes turning hungry. Ayana:Shugl nuval gult tea yug. Seth:E knula E luda yug tea muca. Ayana:wul cen E shala mu luda tea yug? Seth:Cuml un jua donta gula prugasat agint`a. Ayana:Donya worla E went. Me and Seth went to our room. I showed my love for him and he did to me. (I feel really unconfterable doing the "Do it" Scene so im going to skip it do it in ur head). After that and packing up our stuff we dicided to talk to collin and brady. Ayana:Hey collin brady? :Yea! they said throught their bedroom door. Can we hav a meeting down stairs eleven hundred. Collin:Sure. Ayana:Hey seth we only got 3 hours before the meeting can we go for a run. Seth:Um wheres the car keys? Ayana:Hahahaha no seth a run as in wolf run i need to feel my wolf once in a while. Seth:Oh sure lets go. We ran out into the woods laughing our asses off. We stripped out of the cloths and turned into our wolfs. Seth:Darling are you there. Ayana:Im here lets run now. Seth:Ok ok. I never got a chance to look at seths fur. And it was stunning with black and gray/silver fur. And i looked down on my pure white/gold/cream color with marking lines like the ones on my head. And my mark was black. With the sun,shooting star,moon,crestint moon,and another crest moon except not filled in. Wow i didnt even noticed my marking disighnes. Seth:Because your really beaufiful. I blushed darn white fur sometimes. Seth:Hahahaha its ok honey your like a beautiful angel from the heavens. I wanted to cry when he said that. But not with sadness cuz i feel loved and importint to some on. Seth:Ull always hav my love and my attintion youll always hav my kids,my marrage in hand ,my property in space, and ill always take care of you and the kids no matter what ill always protect you. I stopped run in feeling baseball bat sized tears going down my muzle. Ayana:Honey...I...I love you and ruby was half right i dont diserve you. Seth:No its me who doesnt diserve you. Ayana:Well we both arned something so special and with that even 5 more special bundels of joy at the house. Seth huffed out a breath and licked my face and i licked back and since my bodys smaller than his i rubbed my body under his trailing my tail brushing against his face. Ayana:Come on lets go back. Then we ran back to the house.

Collin POV

Collin:Hey bro what do you think this meetin is for? Brady:dont know bro what time is it they should be back by now. Collin:Whered they go? Brady:Collin getcha head outcha ass they went running they will be back. Collin:Oh and whats taking them so long they are problably in the woods doin it like rabbits hahahaha. Brady:Hahahaha come on dude thats not cool. For real I really didnt know when they where coming back i thought brady knew and that worried me. Maybe we should check on the kids. Collin:Hey brady lets go check the kids. Brady got off the bed same time i did. I opened up the door looking at 5 sleeping neices and nefews. Collin:Awww they are so cute. Brady:Ha i hav to agree big sis didnt do bad at all. Ruby:What are you guys doin up so late? Brady:What the fuck we look like 8 yr olds hahahaha. Collin:Dude dont be so mean and we are stayin up late cuz we are about to talk. Ruby:How come im not in this talking stuff and im the aunt? Collin:Well its family buisness and its just kinda messed up right now so. Ruby:Oh.

Ayana:...oh god seth...where did u learn to please someone like that? Seth:it comes with the imprint package babe. Ayana:HA ok ok lets get back. Running back to the house i felt kinda uncounfterable near this house. Seth:You ok? Ayana:No i fell weird. Seth:Um need more info. Ayana:Hold on lets put cloths on first. Then i countinued. Ayana:Its like something is forming in this house something bad im not sure but we better get the fuck out of here when rubys asleep. Seth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seth:Babe i love u but ur getting paranoide. Ayana:Seth please tell me u do or do not fell that power in the house. Seth stared at the house and thought. Seth:Huh i didnt notice it before. Ayana:You see now come on so we can pack. Seth:Mk but wow ur animal. Ayana:Dont talk about this around the kids. Seth:Oook. We walked into the house felling the force even more. Ayana:Ok COLLIN BRADY? No answer. Ayana:(Mind)Collin brady answer me damn it. Collin:We are up here in our room ayana. Me snd seth ran straight up to their room. Ayana:Oh well ready. Collin:Yea. Seth and I waled in closing the door and locking it. Brady:Wow this must be important. Ayana:It sure as hell is now listen u to seth. Seth:I am. Ayana:Ok i booked the airplane tickets to washington already and the pack will be there to pick us up and we leave at 6:45 am and the flight leaves at 7:56 so that means we should be in La push tomorrow morning at 9:34. Brady:Damn u really want to go that bad? Ayana:Huuuuh yes now its 1:00 damn seth stayed out longer then expected noe u must sleep see you in a few hours. Walking out of Collin and Bradys room to ours i am filed with joy to be leaving. Ayana:Goodnight seth. Seth:Night. Then he kissed me.

Seth Pov

Ahhh sorry to be sayin this but goodbye california hello washington. Im happy as hell to be seeing my fam again. I was so happy i looked at the clock it was 5:30. Seth:Honey wake up. Ayana:Hmmm 5 more minutes. Seth:ok. I crawled out of bed and went down stairs. Ruby:Hey seth. I jumped 9 feet in the air looking scared. Seth:SHIT you scared me. Ruby:Yea sorry um i need to talk to you. Seth:Ok. Ruby: You kno I luv u but u ignore it why? Seth:Cuz i luv ayana i luv u as a friend or sister but not lover ok. Ruby:Thats not enough. Seth:Well im sorry thats not enough for you but im not sorry i fell in love with ayana and i never will be but i hav to go wake her up thought. Ruby:Why? Ayana:Because he wants to. Damn shes lookin hot right now. Her messy curly black hair flowing down her waist. Green eyes sparkling. Tan skin lookin so soft like new born skin. Smellin like vanilla and cinamon apples my favorite. Short white flowy poka dotted dress top on with black leggings and black pumps. Seth:wow good morning angel. Ruby:Where are you guys going. And just on que collin and brady came downstais. Collin:Damn sis lookin hot today. Brady:Agreed. Ruby:someone answer me please. Ayana:Oh god why so many qestions why do you want to know. Ruby:Cuz i wnat to go where ever you guys are going to i dont want to be alone. Ayana:You cant...guys we might as well tell her. Ruby:Tell me what. Ayana:That we are flying back today and the tickets are booked already and the plane is full so u cant go im sorry we miss our family and before we miss our flight lets go i got the kids you guys get the luggages. Ruby:WHAT THE FUCK UR JUST GOING TO UP AND LEAVE ME LIKE THIS HOW COULD YOU AND I LET YOU INTO MY HOME. Ayana:yes and thank you for that but its time for us to go to our home. Ruby:OUT OF ALL PEOPLE AYANA I THOUGHT WE WHERE SISTERS. Ayana:RUBY GET OVER YOUR SELF YOUR IN LOVE WITH A 19 YR OLD BOY AND YOUR LIKE WHAT 30 COME ON AND HE HAS A FAMILY UN LIKE YOU U JUST RAN AWAY FROM YOUR MATE THATS UR PROB RUBY NOT OURS IM SORRY RUBY OK BUT WE WANT TO GO HOME. I didnt like my love crying with sadness so i hugged her and she stopped a little. Seth:Go get the bags hurry up! Ayana:Lets get the kids and get the fuck out of here. (Honk Honk!) Yes the taxi van is here. We put the kids in first the the bags. Collin and Brady were so excited to go home they where in the car already screaming lets go. I was about to run to the car till ayana didnt move from the porch. Seth:Baby come on we dont want to miss the flight. Ayana:I kno go in the car ill be right there. Seth:Ok.

Ayana Pov

After that fight i felt pretty bad so i thought i should say sorry to ruby and i would be mad to to find out the only people close to me was going away...for good. Seth:Baby come on we dont want to miss the flight. Well i kno that. Ayana:Hold on go in the car ill be right there. Seth:Ok. I turned around and went back in the house. Ayana:RUBY? Ruby:What just leave go away. Ayana:Ruby. I found her in the kitchen crying staring out the window and at the car. Ayana:Ruby look im very sorry ok i hope you will forgive me one day for this but im not expecting acceptinc right now or tomorrow but one day and i want you to know that i will always love you and i will always be your sister no matter what and if you need me you know where to fly. She nodded. Ayana:Are we warm. Ruby:What? Ayana:Well are we kinda ok right now or are you still pissed. Ruby:Yea im still pissed but you need to see your family i dont hav a real one right now and i havnt had one in so long i forgot what it fells like to love. Ayana:No u didnt when we were arguing you where mad because u thought u were losing family again but ur not we are just going to be quiet far i mean we are one plane ride away and with all this damn money you got that wouldnt be a prob. Ruby:Yea well they are gettin mad so you should go. Ayana:Yea see you again someday. Ruby:Bye. I ran out into the car and earning some glares from brady and collin. Seth just put his arms around me.

I didnt even know i feel asleep until seth shoke me awake. Seth:Come on huny its 7:13. Ayana:Shit we need to go hurry up! :Welcome to the offical airlines in califonia here are the arrivels and departures:Flight to washington departs at 7:56 Flight to china Departs at 7:00 Flight to caribbean depart at 7:45 now for arriveals... Ayana:Ok heres the ticket. :Thanks have a nice flight. I took us 40min to get to the gate and it is now 7:44. I sat next to seth while the babies sat on my seth collin and bradys lap. :Attintion flighers we will be landing in about 3 minutes pease takes ur seats and fastin ur seat belt and thank you for choseing american airlines and have a nice day. Once the plane landed we got off the plane and went to the luggages area. :HEY GUYS! I turned around to see the whole pack as in my mom and dad as well. Ayana:MOM DAD WHAT ARE U DOIN HERE oh my god i missed u so much. I gave them both hugs and kiss to the cheek. Mom:Hey honey hows ur flight? Ayana:Good tireing. Paul:Awwww the pressure to much for you. Ayana:Shut up paul dont be such an ass. Paul:thats my job. Ayana:Well ur fired. There where some giggles and chucles goin around. When i stepped outside it was cold a little. Ayana:ahhh back to the cold huh babe. Seth:yup. The babies are still sleep what is wrong with them. Ayana:Hey seth the babies been sleeping for a mighty long time. Seth:I know should we take them to a doctor. Ayana:NO no thats bad that will give us away maybe i can ask my mother shell know. Mom:ask me what. Ayana:Well not you but ill ask anyway um the babies been sleep for a long time i think somethings wrong. Mom:Well can you fell if somethings wrong. I stared at the 5 babies in the car seat. And i fell nothing but peace and sleep like the usuall. Ayana:Nothing its fine i mean they are fine they been sleep ever since...oh i hope ruby didnt do anything to them i swear.. Seth:Ayana is it about that nyx thing. Ayana:Yes. Mom:whos nyx. Everyone looked at my mom and dad then to me. Ayana:What dont look at me. Dad:We should whos nyx? Ayana:Shes not bad shes my bylogical mother from another thing its hard to explaine. Dad:Try. Ayana:Um well i am reborn i am the same person same body same everything exceptdiffrent age. Mom:So... Ayana:I have two birth moms well i think nyx is alive shes alive but not. Whats and confused faces where goign around for except collin brady and seth. Ayana:Ok brady and collin are my birth brothers. Then it was silence. Mom/Dad:What? Ayana:Yea not by you guys by nyx too. Mom:Oh i hav nothin else to say. Ayana:Theres nothing to say mom but can we go now. Seth wrapped his arms around me and seth and and the pack started walking towards the cars. Riding to La push was exciting. Seth didnt even get out of the car until leah crushed him and pulled him into the house. Ayana:Huh ok. I looked into the car and tada the babies are finell awake. Ayana:Heeeey babies wakey wakey. They smiled at me. Reah:Fwud fwud mama. Ayana:Hey mom. Mom:OH MY GOD WHOS BABIES ARE THOSE! Ayana:MOM they are mines u didnt know i was pregnant? Mom:NO the last time i saw you was before u fucking ran away and whos the father luke cuz luke got someone pregnant already oh my god. Ayana:Ewww no those are my niece and nefews. Mom:What? Ayana:Three kids right by zoey redbird shes my sister too. Mom:Oh my god why didnt i know this. Ayana:Dont worry i didnt kno either. Mom:Howd you find out? Ayana:Lets jus say i was on a journey to find my family again. I winked while strolling the babies into the house with the help of jared,paul,quil,embry,sam,collin,and brady bringing the stuffin as well. Ayana:Thanx guys. :Your welcome. I walked into the kitchen to see a baby and Emily. Ayana:Hey Emily and whose baby is this. Emily:Oh its mine her name is sealah. Ayana:Awwww that a cute name. Emily:Thanxs me and sam are workin on another one. Ayana:HA good luck. Emily:Yea i have to give u credit wonder women i would hav died if i were u givin birth to 5 kids at the same time. Ayana:I almost did die but lucky me i guess. Emily:Oh well remind me to do one at a time hahahahaha. Ayana:Sure will how many kids are you having? Emily:Umm bout three dont tell sam we will freak. Ayana:Oh u should hav seen seth when he figured he had five instead of three. Emily:Oh u where supposed to hav three. Ayana:Yea but five is better the charm. Emily:oh my god how...wow u are the most lukiest purson. Ayana:What u love kids. Emily:Ugh babe i adore those little things. Ayana:Well i found my new Aunt/babysitter. Emily:Really oh my god r u serious! Ayana:Well yea and there special day is tomorrow so can u make some food and stuff with me is that to much? Emily:OH no no no it not of course i will whats the special day. Ayana:Um well ill give them two birth days like my mother did. Emily:Two last time i check their was one. Ayana:Well hard to explain. Sam:Hey yani whats up with the marks on their forehead. Ayana:Thats their power mark thats why it their b day tomorrow for the day they grow more power it like the day after they are born they grow more powerful and the are turning one tomorrow then after this they age regularly. Sam:What? Sealah:Mama cwan i gwo swe qwiwl. Ayana:Awww. Pretty voice. Emily:Sure huny. She got out of the chair and ran to where quil was. Ok talkin about findin people i havnt seen seth ver since we got out of the car. Ayana:Hey wheres seth? Sam:Um last time i saw him he was going to the woods with leah. I went outside on the porch steps and sat down waiting foe seth to come back. :Hey. I turned around to see paul behind me. Ayana:Whats up. Paul:Nun im jus seein whatcha doin. Ayana:Jus waitin for seth to come back. Paul:Whered he go. Ayana:In the woods with leah. Paul:Oh u ok? Ayana:Yea. Paul:Ur kids seem to get along with emilys pretty well. Ayana:Are they being nice. I said in a motherly voice. Paul:Hahaha yes pretty cool kids if u ask me. Paul sat down next to me while swaping his beer. Ayana:U ok? Paul:Um...yea. Ayana:Y arnt u inside its getting dark. Paul:Hey dont give me that bullshit im and adult. Ayana:Im jus askin dont be an ass. Paul: Fine im out here because i want to be next to you in a friend way. Ayana:Oh ok see wasnt that bad. Paul:Shut up. Paul maybe mean but he has a heart to like everyone else I learned that over the years people like paul need care and love too. We just sat there until the moon got out but not only just the moon got out so did my anger. Ayana:Where the fuck is seth and leah? Paul:Look u ready to go inside i dont want you to be cold. Ayana:Huh im fine i hav powers u kno. Paul:Shit u do wow. Ayana:Yea ima bad ass but not as bad when someone makes me wait to danm long. Paul:I like the aggresive ayana better keep it up. Ayana:THIS ISNT THE TIME PAUL. Paul:Keep it up. Ugh this pisses me off where is he. We waited two more hours and i heard soft snoring next to me. Paul was sleep. I went inside to get covers and saw the time it was 1:56 am. Man is seth going to get a beat down or what. I brought the covers back to the sleeping paul and got under the too and leaned up aginst the wall like paul. It not a stary night so ill make one. Ayana:Uh nyx macu et u sirus niguta fral thy pruwa E hava macu et sirus niguta. Then I opened my eyes to see a lot of stars with the full moon. Just staring at the stars make me happy. But not as happy if seth was here. I hummed started sing "Mars from ottos daughter" cuz i was bored. Then my eyes where felling dropy so i feel asleep with woundering thoughts.

Seth Pov

Seth:Leah where are we going? Leah:Youll see seth calm down ayana will be fine. Seth:No im worried about me you dont know what she can do when shes pissed. Leah:Why would she be pissed she cant hav u all to herself. Seth:Yes she can now where are we going. Leah:Seth shut up and look. Seth:Oh god are you serious.

Ayana Pov

I opened my eyes again hoping to see seth but no luck i was still in the same spot last night. Ayana:Shit. Paul:Hhmmm oh gud morning ayana...why am i in covers and how long has we out here? Ayana:Shhh one u fell asleep two we been out here all :Wheres everyone else? Ayana:Emily and sam went to sleep and my mom and dad went back to their hotel and everyone else went home leaving me,you,the kids,emily,sam. Paul:Shit i gotta go home what time is it. I pulled out my phone. Ayana:Its dang its 12:00 where the fuck is he. Paul:Like i kno what u should be askin is wheres leah i gotta go see ya sis. Ayana:Ur goin home for what let me guess get laid? Paul:Yup a babe is awaiting. Ayana:Oh god bye paul hav fun. Paul:And gud luck to ya sis and if i see seth i give ya a holla. Ayana:Thanx. Paul:Bye. Ayana:Bye. Ugh im so tired. I went into the house and went into the extra room emily put my kids. When i opened the door i was shocked to see them standing up in their cribs. Ayana:Oh my god look at u guys happy birthday. 5:Mommy! I walked over to them and took a pic on my phone of them standing. Then they fell. Ayana:Awww good job. Sophia:Mama wew hwung we. Ayana:You guys can talk wow. Elliot:Fwed mwe fwed mwe. Ayana:Ok ok. One by one i picked them up to down stairs into the kitchen. When I gave them their favorit baby food I was hungry to so i found lots of food here like stake so i cooked stake,mashed potatos with cheese (Both) and chichen. When i sat the stake in the skillet seth and leah walzed in. Seths hair was rediculous i mean is like a ness but makes him hot and leah the same but minus the hot and they looked tired. Ayana:Where were you guys espically you seth? Seth:Um i...i haha i was at a club and a strip club. Oh no he didnt just say strip club like what the hell. I was still wearing my polka dotted dresse and it was rincaled from outside. So i straightened it. Ayana:Well seth if ur thinkin we are going to be sleeping in the same bed tonight u are mistakein or food. Seth:What the fuck. Ayana:Watch ur language around them seth whats gottin into you. Seth:YOU DID. Leah:Ooo im goign to take a shower. Ayana:Leah how could you. Seth:What make me hav fun instead of being cooped up here. Ayana:WHAT IS U PROBLEM SETH! Seth:LIKE I SAID YOU. Ayana:Ok im your problem now huh. Seth:Yea. Ayana:You dont mean that. I had tears going down my cheek. Seth:Fuck i do. Ayana:No. Seth:Jus...im going to bed. Ayana:go go ahead i dont want to see u for the rest of the day. Seth:Fine i didnt hav a prob with that last night. I took my chance and muted the kids ears my radge was to high to keep calm. Ayana:FUCK U SETH GO AWAY. Then i heard a door slam. My stake was done and i wasnt hungry anymore. So i put it on a plate and I grabbed the kids put them in the chair play thing. Just when i grabbed my coat Emily and sam came down stairs. Sam:What is going on down here. Ayana:To late for that dontcha think sam. Sam:What happened. Ayana:Seths gone mad and hes not himself i cant be around him when she like that. Without another word I walked out the frount door and into the the woods. I was so mad i took off running and pahsed shedding my cloths. Ayana:Oh great now i dont hav cloths. Embry:Ayana hey whats wrong u never phase. Ayana:Seth and ayana prob its nothin we will get over it. Embry:Hey are you guys fighting about when seth whent to a club or strip club sum like that? Ayana:Howd you know? Embry:I was there. Ayana:Where the fight was? Embry:No at the regular club at first he was at the regular one then leah took him to a strip club. Leah oh shit im attacking the wrong one. Embry:Yea i blame leah she knew seth cant say no. Ayana:But y him she knew i dont like places like that him going to when im not there. Embry:Maybe because shes jealous. Ayana:Of what. Embry:You and seth I over heard them talking and seth telling her you guys are getting married and moving into another house together and she dosnt want to be alone. Ayana:Just like ruby well like i told ruby shell find someone someday and shell want some privecy like me and seth want and take collin and brady with us including the babies sure she doesnt like it but shell thank us one day. Embry:yea i see whatcha mean. Ayana:Think i should apologize to seth? Embry:Its ur choice sis i cant tell you what to do in a relationship but i can tell you that with a mind like yours ur on the right path to a great family,life,and marriage. Ayana:When did u become so wise. Embry:Since the battle that stupid ass of a leech caused war. Ayana:Hmm im not going to say sorry to him but the ass im going to be chewin on i leahs right now and maybe it isnt seths fault cuz sumetimes hes so nice and jenerous that he forgot i told him one day he has to stand up to leah and dont let her push him around and last night was oneof those days but ill manage. Embry:Thats my girl wise as ever. I blushed a seashel pink. Ayana:Thanx ull hav a wounderful girl hmm one lucky imprint to have someone like u bro. Embry:Thanx sis i hope u and seth work it out. Ayana:We will ill make sure of that. Embry and i just laid there until i had enough. Ayana:Ugh how can u just sit here all damn day it boring and vampires barely come here. Embry:Yea well its my job. Ayana:Ha nice job you hav its patroling right. Embry:Yea it is. Ayana:You can fo sleep ill take it from here im going to be out here some time anyway and u my brother look tired. Embry:No (Yarn) i only have an hour anyway. Ayana:Thats my point embry go eat relax do what u do and go to sleep i got this. Embry:Wow thaxs ayana i owe you. Ayana:No this im willing u owe me when i dont want to do put yea i want to do this now go. Embry:Thank you ...and ayana. Ayana:Yea. Embry:Good luck. And he ran off. Hmmm we need peolple in this world like embry. One hour later i heard bushes move. I let out a fearce growl. Seth:Honey calm down why are u out here shouldnt embry be here. Ayana:Yea i took his place cuz i wanted him to sleep and i was going to be out here anyway. Seth:Yea look i know im apolagizing to much but im sorry you where right i didnt mean anything i said. Ayana:Yea u pissed my off pretty badly until i had a talk woth embry and i calmed down and realized that leah made you do it. Seth:No she didnt. Ayana:Seth start sticking up for ur self i mean u can stand up to vampires and others but u cant to leah i understand ur trying to be nice but no matter what u disagree with leah shell always love you and be ur sister i learned that the hard way dont do like i did seth. Seth:What did u do. Ayana:I had enough and i ranaway. Seth:What when why. Ayana:Cuz luke wasnt getting me and he made me feel so uminportant and i had to leave. Seth:Ayana nothing will be bad enough for me to run away plus i dont want to leave you. Ayana:I kno do u know when u want to move out and seth please tell me u didnt change ur mind cuz im not living with u sister not that i dont mind. Seth:ayana calm down no i didnt change my mind and i dicided to move saterday. Ayana:This weekend! Seth:Yea. Ayana:Yay dont tell leah shell find out anyway. Seth:Yea. Ayana:Seth you ok. Seth:Yea. Ayana:Ok the stop saying yeah ur scaring me. Seth:Ye...ok. Ayana:hmmmm ok seth i hav a new talking buddy thats says replies instead ok oks and yea are u scared to talk to me. I sounded hurt buuuut i wasnt. Seth:No no no im not scared its just i...im scared of hurting leah. Ayana:So youd rather hurt me then leah? Seth:Baby no i dont want to hurt eithe of u but i most definatly dont want to hurt you. Ayana:hmmm ok fine but still new talking buddy. Seth:And whos that? Ayana:Embry. Seth:What u dont want to talk to ur babys daddy. Ayana:Hahahahaha shut up seth i never see u talk much. Seth:I hav nothin to talk about. Ugh ok. Ayana:Ok when ur with ur friends what do u talk about. Seth:Ayana the only person i hang aroun ith is u. Ayana:Ugh thats so no true ugh. Seth:Keep gruntin like that babe and ull find mywlittle friend inside ur back rare. Ayana:Ha is that dirty talk . Seth:only if u want it to be. Seriously this is turning me on. Seth:Better be sexy thang. Ayana:Oooo seth (Chuckeled). Leah:Hey guys whatcha doin. Did she hear that I thought wolves had super hearing. Leah:We do and I heard alittle bit and it was ewwww. Ayana:Shouldnt have listen...hey is it ur turn to pratrol? Leah:No i was lonely and i wanted to spend time with my bro but ur here so i guess me MY brother and u then. Ayana:OK then huuuuu what...nevermind. Seth:Carbingshi!. Ayana:Yug sel wet E wun E tulka abu`a. Seth:Lila wet? Ayana:Shug wents yug ful hugl seurf. Seth:Huuu ayana Em gurgu te belluve yug. Ayana:Reluah? Seth:Yea. Leah:Hello im still here. Ayana:We kno thats y we are talking like that. Leah:That rude. Ayana:mh well. Leah:Seth what time are u coming home? Seth:I dont know when my patrol is over. Lea:Oh ok. Then she walked off. Ayana:Thaual grud. Seth:Heeeey dont be like dat now hm. Ayana:Seth sorry for asking so many qestions but um when is the wedding? Seth:Oh thats ok its in july 10th how about that. Ayana:That perfect but its in 3 weeks. Seth:Yea ayana we are 19 yrs old i think thats good. Ayana:Yea can i hav emily help me. Seth:Sure and ill hav embry and jared help me u can pick another person if u like. Ayana:Umm kim jareds imprint. Seth:Sounds good to me angel. Ayana:Seth i love u so much. Seth:As i u baby.

Leah pov

How could she. She knew i am going to be here all alone its bad enough that dad died and my mother went to the army and left us and now seth. What else can this world take away i hav nothing left. Seth is well all i had and now what am i to do. I know they are moving in together but i think they are moving way too fast i mean they already have 5 fucking kids aready whats next marriage. Probably so. Huh i wonder if my imprint is out there. I heard knocking at my door but i didnt feel like getting it. Seth:Leah we need to talk. Leah:Sure seth its opened. He opened the door looking sick to his stumack. Leah:Seth whats wrong? Seth:I hav to tell u that whatever dicisioun i make is between me and ayana got that i dont want any bad comments or u being mean to her got it. Leah:Seth whats this coming from. I started to sit up. Seth:Uh leah its coming from my heart to tell u to stop pushing me around im a man now i hav kids and im getting my own house and im getting married i mean u hav to go out there leah ur imprints not coming to u u hav to go to him. Leah:Seth i still think ur to young for this. Seth:Ha fuck that leah. Leah:SETH. Seth:WHAT IM TIRED OF UR PUSHING. Leah:WHAT AM I PUSHING U SO HARD THAT I REALLY pUSHED U AWAY? Seth:Leah im sorry...i gotta go if u need me ill be at emilys with my angel. And he stormed off out the house. I broke down cry cuz i lost the last member i had...my brother.

Ayana pov

Ayana:Lala laaala laabla hmmmhm hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmm :Nice one babe. Whooooa he scared me I must hav been enjoying that song. Seth:sorry didnt mean to scare ya. Ayana:Its alright. I was finished cooking another when our kids called us to the living room. Ayana:Yes. Elliot:Look mommy! Sirus was standind up again! Seth:Whoa u stood up! Ayana:This isnt their first time seth. I showed him the pic. Seth:And this is when I was gone? Ayana:Yea a few minutes before u walked in all crazy. Seth:Hey ayana I came here quickly because I told leah off. Ayana:What seth i didnt say cuse her out be ok. Seth:No I told her im not going to b bossed around by her anymore and that im a man that h s a soon to be wife 5 yea i said 5 kids and my own home and life and hopfully a job. Ayana:Awww huny dont worry about the job i got that cuz how r u going to go to work and u got patrols huh and pay the bills i got that ur job is to patrol,protect the family make sure everything is set at home for me when I get back after ur daytime patrole ok. Seth:Sounds good to me. Ayana:Ok then but leave the cooking to me and the bills. Seth:Babe thats too much for u let me do some man work around here. Ayana:Seth you are going to be tired from patrol so no let me do all the big stuff all im might as well sit around the house while u work your ass off thats not going to happen seth u can get sick like that and im not going to lose u cuz u want to be a freaking man. Seth:Huuuuh oh god. Ayana:Seth r u trying to prove something to someone or to me cuz there is nothing to prove u only do wat u can thats a man in my book. Seth:Im not trying to prove anything i just want you to be a house wife not me being a house husband. lol house husband what? Ayana:Seth this talk noo this subject is over for right now its closed till later. Seth:Im still not happy with u working. Ayana:Too damn bad honey. Reah:Mommy? Ayana:Yes? Reah:Whats a vigerny? Ayana:A wat? Sophia:Unwal pwal swad tha vigerny mwens a gwrls pwivwat par. Ohhhhh that mother fers a goner. Seth:Oh my god did they just say? Ayana:Yea ima kick paul a...butt. Seth:Me to r u sure paul said it? Ana:Yes i know his filthy mind. Just on que paul comes back. Paul:Hey Ayana I hav to te...what what I do this time? I grabbed Paul and yanked him all the way to the kitchen. Ayana:PAUL MERAZ WHO DO U THINK U R? PAul:WHAT? Ayana:U THOUGHT THOSE KIDS what a girls vagina is? Paul:NO WHO SAID THAT. I turned my head back to the living room. Paul:Oh those lil snitches. Ayana:Good thing to PAUL what the hell has gotin into u if i wanted them to know somethin like that I whould have told u. Paul:Look im sorry ok sis. Ayana:But Paul answer this y? Paul:Y what? Ayana:Whyd u tell them? Paul:They pushed a button on the tv and I guess Sam and Emily was gettin it on while we where gone. Ayana:Oh...oh ewww ok um fine but ur off the hook this time Paul. Paul:It wont happen again. I turned around and went back into the living room. Seth:Sooo do we need to hav a dog fight well more like wolf fight? Ayana:Noo Seth he said that the kids pressed the input button and sum u know stuff came up and when Paul came back they where watching it on a mistake. Seth:So who was watching the kids? Ayana:Paul. Paul:Paul what see u guys cant keep my name out cha mouth im used to it. Okkkk nasty. Ayana:Paul im sure me and my babe dont want to hear about the sluts that be in ur bed screaming ur name while ur tiny penis is doing its job by not pleasing the women thats why ur name is always called out in anger not pleasure. Seth busted out laughing so did I. And boy was Paul angry. Note to self dont make fun of Paul penis. Paul:Shut the fuck up Seth i beat urs isnt bigger than mine. Ayana:Hey u fucked so many girls Paul ur penis might have shrunk to a grape. Again I laughed so hard i fell to the floor so did Seth. Paul growled and ran out the door phasing in the woods. I stood up whipping the tear that came up in my eye. Seth:Dang babe do u hav to crush a mans dream? Ayana:Well one I said he was off the hook not that i wasnt going to humiliate him two he was supposed ti be watchin the kids three it might be the truth that he did so many girls it might have shrunk. And again with the laughing. The kids where just stareing at us crazy. Sirus:R u okway? Ayana:Yes huny mommy and daddy are ok. Then they went back to watching teletubys. I started thinking that while we have nothing to do I would tell Seth its time to call the moving people so we can get the house near the beach. Ayana:Hey Seth. Seth:Yea. He said from looking at the tv. Ayana:Um dont cha think we should call the moving people and tell them when we move. Seth:Ayana change of plans we move friday instead. Ayana:Can we move that quick Seth i mean we still have to get more furnater. Seth:Yea i mean we start packin the stuff friday and buy furnature saturday. Ayana:Ohhhh ok I gotcha so when we get home. Seth:We sort out the stuff we keep and go. Ayana:Ok sounds good to me.

**Seth POV**

**YES! We are finelly leaving I thought as I packed my cloths. Ayana:Hey seth what do u want me to do with the babies cribs how do i unscrew them. Seth:No no no babe dont mess with that I got that just go pack the babies cloths. Ayana:I did that already. Seth:Well wheres Leah? Ayana:Shes in her room crying. Oh I didnt know I was hurting her that much. Just like Ayana was reading my mind. Ayana:Its for the best Seth shell understand one day. One day whats one day...tomorrow cuse thats in one day. Seth:yea I guess. Ayana:U know what this is as far as i am going with this crap as long as we are moving im good. Seth:What are u talking about? Ayana:Its nothing Seth. Seth:Is it because I feel bad about leaving my sister alone and im the only one she has. Ayana:NO Seth its nothing goodness just let it go. Seth:No we have to settle this babe. Ayana:Theres nothing to settle seth cuz the only thing we are going to settle is another argument and im sooooo fucking tire of arguing about something so small and something that we already talked about and im tire of being angry with u...I hate being angry with u Seth but i have a badtemper at times and I...huuuuh just let it go. Seth:Then why dont u let me feel bad for Leah i understand what ur sayin baby but im still going to miss her. Ayana:Godess Seth we are what 30-20 minutes away from here and she can visit any time you guys are acting like we are moving to fucking hawaii and u guys are acting like im the fucking bad guy. A small tear ran down her soft pretty face. I didnt mean to make her cry. Seth:Babe come here. I held my arms opened while she sluggishly slow walked to me. By time she got to me I hugged her tightly and told her im sorry and ur not the bad guy and im happy we are moving. When she pulled back her face was wet from salt water tears and her eyes where glisining. Seth:Im sooo sorry i made u feel that way ill never hurt u u know that right. That wasnt a question but she nodded anyway. Ayana:I know Seth. Seth:Good now did u pack ur cloths? Ayana:No im going to now. And she limply went to her closet and packed her stuff.**

**Ayana POV**

**I cant believe I just cried i never cry. But in this small situation how could it be so big it put me and Seth in a bad relationship but we are back to loving? Hm maybe I should try to ignore thisand be nice to Leah I mean I understand when it comes to brady and collin speakin of them where are they? Ayana:(Mind)Hey guys where are u? Brady:(Mind)Whooaaaa u scared me what whats wrong? Ayana(Mind)Wheres collin? Brady:(Mind)Oh hes takin a shower and im packing ourstuff till he get out. Ayana(Mind)how long hes been in there? Brady(Mind)For about 30 sec he just got in really. Ayana(Mind)Oh ok um well we will pick u guys up at...um10:39am ok. Brady:(Mind)Sure sure. And I blocked my mind signaling the talk was over. Leah:Hey Ayana can I talk to you? Ayana:Sure. I was following her to her room wonder where Seth is? Ayana:Wheres Seth? Leah:Oh hes on patrol until 9:00am. I immideatly looked at the clock it said 12:56am. Ok. Ayana:So what do u want to talk about? Leah: Um I wanted to say that im sorry and u and my brother can be happy and dont let me ruin ur relationship. Ayana:Yea ok im sorry to. Me and Leah shook hands and went our seperate ways. Right now im just thinkin maybe the war my mom is warning me about is to prepare sumthin...maybe the war isnt for me but for the babies...wat if i hav to train them? Maybe this is more serious than I thought. Tucking all the stuff that we had in the living room. Exasted and tired I slept for the first time worried. **

Next Morning

Huuuh another day. Waking up and seeing that its 8:30am. Seths almost home. So I got up and got dressed into dark ripped jeans,tight yellow camalsal,and my black flats. I wasnt trying to look fancy today. So I did put eyeliner on even thought i dont cuz the marks hav perminent eyeliner. No blush or eyeshadow. Going downstairs I looked outside and see that its a unusual sunny saterday. So I took my ipod and headed out the door to the beach. Seeing that the sun is half way up it practicly sunrise. The water is orangish red with dark blue. The sky is pink purple red and orange. With no clouds to. Its so pretty i took a picture with it with my ipod. I started to walk the sand and the water barily touching my feet. I then looked up and saw the cliff so I strided to it and looked over the ocean. The wind blowing back my shine black curly hair. The sunrise making my tan skin shine. Making my eyes a lighter green. I havent noticed how long i have been standing here until i felt soft big strong arms only one person could have. Seth:Hey babe y r u out here? Ayana:Just needed some time to clear my head thats all. Seth:Oh ok do u want me to leave? Ayana:NO STAY i dont want to be alone now. Seth:So r u excited to moving? Ayana:why yes...yes I am. Seth:Ok then um the moving people will be here at 1:00pm ok. Ayana:Yea ok but we have to go get Collin and Brady at 10:39. Seth:Fine. So just to waste our spare time to ourselfs for once in a long time we stayed at the beach watching the sun get brighter and briter and the sky get more bluer and I decided that the sky was bkue enough and checked the time. It was 10:30. Ayana:Oh Seth um come on its time to get Brady and Collin. I said while pulling him off the cliff. Running to the house and checking the time I only had 2 minutes to get on the road. But on my way up the drive way someone I did not want to see was on our porch. Shen. Shen is Collin and Bradys dad. I hated him ever since Collin and Brady told me a story about his abusive ways with his sons relationship. Shen:WHERE THE FUCK DO U THINK UR GOING WITH MY SONS U LITTLE BITCH! Ayana:Where do u think Shen. Shen:U tell me where those boys r goin or else. He said every one as he stepped closer to me. Seth:HEY back up of her or else you will regret it. Shen laughed coldly. Shen:You little clearwater always tryin to be like ur father ha it will only get you killed like him to. Ayana:Leave of our property now. Shen:Or else what youll call the cops huh. Ayana:Who said anything about cops now my last warning get off our property. Shen:Not until you tell me where those ungreatful asses are goin. And just like that I grabbed his shirt and threw him near the nearest tree leavin him unconsious. Seth:Babe whyd you do that he didnt hurt you. Ayana:One seth he minipulated you two he was trespassing three he pissed me off. Seth sighed. Seth:Well lets go get Brady and Collin but we have to drive him to his house we cant leave him here. He said while running to Shen and picking him up and dumping him in the back seat of the truck. When we where half way to Shens house he started to wake up a little so I sped up the truck. Shen:hey where are you taking me. Ayana:why so many questions but this one ill answer you my friend are going home. Shen shuted up for a minute thank god...until we got to his house. Shen:Now please im being nice where are my boys going? I looked to Seth for answers. Seth:Well i cant tell you that. Good thing he didnt see me and Seth put our stuff in the back. Finelly Brady and Collin stepped out the house with their stuff. Seth jumped out the truck and so did Shen. Shen:Where are you boys going you guys better tell me right now. Brady:Dad we are grown man now were 18 so just stay out of our buisness. Shen grabbed Bradys arm and this is when I come in. Ayana:Hey let him go now. I walked to Shen and grabbed his arm to make sure he let go of Brady. Shen:Booooy you better not sassy me. Ayana:Brady Collin come on we dont hav time for this. Shen:Oh hell you do stay here I need to get something for you two first. Shen said while going into the house. Collin:Guys run just go. And I did. Seth went into the drivers seat while me Brady and Collin stuffed all the luggage into the car. And just when we scured out of the drive way. Shen came out with a gun. Shen pointeded at us but didnt shoot. Smart man. Seth:Whyd he come out with a freakin gun and howed you guys know he had a gun? Collin:Well he came out with a gun because he maybe wanted to shoot us all. Brady:And we knew because the way his voice sounded everytime he got his belt. Ayana:Well I hope you guys wont be missin him cuz youre never going to see him again. Fine with me came out of both of their mouths. Driving back to Seths house was silent so I took the chance to look at my watch. It was only 12:45. Ayana:Hey Seth when are those people coming? Seth:umm at 1:00. Hmmm we still have time to call Luke to see how hes doing. Finelly pulling up to the drive way I walked into the house and into the extra bedroom. Pulling out my cell I called Luke. (Ring three times) Luke:Hey Yani. Ayana:Hey Luke whats up? Luke:Oh nothing really just rocking lucy to sleep cuz zoey is at work right now. Ayana:Where are the other two babies? Luke:Sleep. Ayana:Wow sounds like youre havin fun. Luke:Not really I can bearily handel two how can you handel five? Ayana:I dont know Luke maybe they hav to be around thier mother more and Seths anout to be in the same position youre in cuz I hav to get a job while he does parole. Luke:Well let me tell you Seth is going to be one miserable dude. Ayana:Heeey youre describing yourself. Luke:Exectly. Seth:Hey babe the moving people are here. Ayana:OK. Luke:Whose moving? Ayana:Me,Seth,the babies,Collin and Brady. Luke:Collin and Brady lived there? Ayana:No they are moving with us to mine and Seths house. Luke:Ohhh have fun. He laughed out. Ayana:I sure will bye. Luke:Bye. We hung up. When I opened the door a happy Seth faced my way. Ayana:What got you in this mood? Seth:Leah. Ayana:Leah told you we made up didnt she. Seths face got even more happier. Seth:Nooo but thats great thought what I was saying was that Leah imprinted on someone. Ayana:When? Seth:When we where gone. Ayana:Not Shennnn. Seth:EWWW hell no it some guy from the beach. Ayana:Wait then that means no one was watching the babies! Seth:Seattle down they are fine I put them in their car seat out side with Collin and Brady. Fewww I thought I would hav to be kickin some butt. :Ok what do you guys want us to start packing up first. A mover guy came in. Ayana:Oh I want you to start on Seths room then mine then the babies room. :Ok do you want us to take the beds? Ayana:Um Seth did you order the king sized bed? Seth:Yea and I ordered more seprite cribs and two more beds for Brady and Collin. Ayana:Ok no we dont need the beds. Ayana:How many rooms this place have? Seth:Um I think 12 rooms. Ayana:Wow. Seth:Trust me we will need it when the kids get over then we will be havin the packs company especially when they see our house. :Ok guys just leave the bed and... The mover guy talked to the other ones while me and Seth drove to our new house. It took only 40 minutes to get there so it was 1:40. When we pulled up our long hung drive way I thought I was going to faint. The house was huge something that lookes like we can effored.


End file.
